Sentimientos encontrados
by Vale Malfoy Black
Summary: Cuando un ser querido desaparece de tu vida debido a la muerte, duele mucho aceptarlo. Pero cuando esta persona desaparece de tu vida por decisión propia duele aun más, y te darás de cuenta de que no le odias, pero tampoco le quieres. Son sentimientos encontrados. La familia Black descubrió esto el día que Sirius huyó de casa...
1. I Regulus Black

**CAPÍTULO I: Regulus Black**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Este fic participa en el _"Amigo Navideño 2018 – 2019"_ del foro _"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._ Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

 _ **Radenzaprior,**_ _espero que te guste tu regalo. Este fic me costó un poco más de trabajo que el anterior, pero me encuentro satisfecha con el resultado, espero que tú también lo estés. Respecto a tu tercer petición, me temo que no me dio tiempo de escribirla; pero, la verdad es que me inspiró bastante. Así que, me comprometo a escribirla como algo extra un día de estos y regalártelo. Espero que disfrutes de esto._

 _ **Petición escogida:**_ _Media. Un fic acerca de cómo se sintió la familia Black después de que Sirius escapó._

* * *

Escuchó entre sueños el rugido del motor de moto de Sirius. Despertó pensando en que su madre se estaría deshaciendo de ese aparto infernal que su hermano había adaptado para que volara.

Salió de su habitación dispuesto a avisarle a Sirius, con la esperanza de que, con esto recuperaran la confianza que había entre ellos antes de Hogwarts, cuando todo se había terminado. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto del mayor de los Black y lo encontró vacío, y extrañamente ordenado.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas de banderas de Gryffindor y fotos de Sirius con sus amigos; el armario estaba vacío, y la cama desordenada. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que comprendiera lo que había ocurrido: Sirius había huido de casa.

Por un instante considero el ir a avisarle a su madre. Lo seguirían y lo traerían de vuelta a casa. Pero, el cariño de hermano que le tenía lo impulsó a darle la oportunidad que no le había dado antes; la oportunidad de ser feliz, aunque fuera lejos de él. Regulus sabía que Sirius no era feliz en esa casa desde que había entrado a Hogwarts y había quedado en Gryffindor; su madre se la pasaba incordiándolo, y recordándole la decepción que era para la familia, Regulus, en un intento de mantener a sus padres felices se había alejado de él, dejándolo solo. Fue por ello que, pensando en todas las veces que Sirius lo había necesitado y que él le había dado la espalda, volvió a su habitación sin decir nada de la huida de Sirius.

A la mañana siguiente despertó con los gritos de su madre al descubrir que Sirius había huido. Durante el resto del día, se negó a salir de su habitación mientras Walburga gritaba a los cuatro vientos lo decepcionada que estaba de su hijo. Regulus sabía que su huida le dolía, pero, también sabía que ella jamás lo aceptaría. Mientras su madre hablaba de las decepciones que le había causado Sirius; él pensaba en las decepciones que ellos como familia le habían causado a su hermano.

Cada vez que le dieron la espalda cuando los necesitaba, cuando entró en Gryffindor, y nadie más que su madre le había escrito cartas, aunque estas no hablasen de nada más que no fuese la decepción que Sirius representaba para la familia. Las veces que terminó en la enfermería por una travesura que había salido mal y, que él no había ido a visitarlo.

La vez que se cayó de la escoba mientras jugaba Quidditch, y Regulus había ido por la noche, para que nadie lo viese. Se quedó en las sobras viendo como James Potter animaba a Sirius y este reía. Nadie, ni siquiera su hermano, supo que él había ido a verlo a la enfermería.

Por la tarde, llegaron a visitarlos Druella y Narcissa Black. Mientras Druella hablaba con su madre sobre las decepciones de los hijos, Narcissa había subido a hablar con él. Hacía cuatro años, que su prima Andromeda había huido con aquel muggle, y Narcissa estaba en vísperas de casarse. Nunca había hablado de Andromeda, pero, aquella tarde sirvió para que ambos pudiesen hablar sobre sus hermanos.

—¿Sabes Regulus?, en un futuro envidiarás a Sirius por lo que hizo. Cuando alguien más tome decisiones por ti y tú no te atrevas a desobedecerlas, envidiarás a mi primo, por la valentía que tuvo para luchar por lo que quería, sin importarle lo que pensasen los demás. Y, quizá, durante un minuto, desearás haber sido como él, que no permitió que nadie manipulase su vida.

—¿La envidias?

—¿A quién?

—A Andromeda

—A veces. Son… sentimientos encontrados. La admiro, fue mucha su valentía al dejar todo atrás, su familia, su riqueza y todo lo conocido por alguien a quien apenas conocía, y, en quien confió, le daría lo que quería. La envidio, porque anhelo algún día encontrar un amor tan fuerte y verdadero, como el que encontró ella, lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo todo atrás, con tal de estar con la persona que ama. La extraño a diario, extraño poder saber que cuento con ella para todo. Y, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo la odio, por dejarme sola con una carga demasiado grande para mí.

En casa, está prohibido pronunciar su nombre; madre dice que solamente tiene dos hijas, Bella y yo. Pero, yo sé que ella la extraña tanto como yo.

—Yo, no sé qué sentir por Sirius, en los últimos cinco años las cosas se enfriaron entre nosotros. Sé que a Andromeda le dolió dejarte, tú siempre estuviste con ella, y ella estuvo para ti todo el tiempo. Dudo que é haya pensado en mí antes de irse. Desde que entró a Hogwarts y quedó en Gryffindor, yo le di la espalda cuando me necesitaba, y lo dejé solo cuando madre me lo ordenaba.

—Estoy segura de que sí pensó en ti. Los vínculos entre hermanos no se rompen tan fácilmente.

Narcissa salió de ahí dejando a Regulus solo, pensando en Sirius. Después de que se fueran su tía Druella y Narcissa, su madre mandó llamar a todos los miembros de la familia. Solo para que viesen como Sirius era borrado del tapiz familiar.

—Lo que Sirius hizo, es una deshonra para la familia. Ha manchado nuestro apellido con su huida. Es por ello, que ya no puede ser un Black. A partir de ahora, Regulus es mí único hijo, Sirius ya no puede ser considerado parte de esta familia.

—Regulus— llamó su padre— ahora, depende de ti limpiar nuestro apellido de la mancha que dejo Sirius. Espero que no nos falles.

Regulus asintió con la cabeza y se fue a su habitación. Paso el resto del verano pensando en Sirius, y lamentándose por todas las veces que le dio la espalda.

Cuando volvió a Hogwarts, vio a Sirius riendo alegremente con James Potter y sus amigos. Fue es ese momento, cuando sintió un profundo odio nacer en su interior. Sirius lo había cambiado, él era feliz con sus amigos, sin pensar que había dejado a su familia sumida en la desgracia.

Regulus veía desde lejos las travesuras que hacía Sirius, como ayudaba a James para que pudiese estar con Lily Evans, lo veía reír y molestar a los Slytherin (especialmente a Severus), y, también lo veía ignorarlo cada vez que se encontraban. Y eso, era lo que más le dolía.

Algunas noches se permitió llorar por él y extrañarlo, se permitió extrañar al Sirius que conoció antes de entrar a Hogwarts, al Sirius que fue su hermano siempre, y con el que podía contar; no al Sirius de ahora, a ese chico lo desconocía.

El tiempo pasó; Regulus se unió a los mortífagos para defender la pureza de la sangre, para hacerle honor a su apellido, tal y como su madre había pedido. Luchó contra la Orden mucho tiempo; en una batalla se encontró a Sirius, que defendía a las demás personas de los mortífagos. No hubo ninguna señal de que ambos hermanos se reconociesen, pero, al volver a casa, Regulus recordó los momentos en los que ambos habían actuado como hermanos, y se permitió llorar por él una vez más.

Poco antes de que terminara la guerra, el menor de los Black se dio cuenta de que había desperdiciado su vida, defendiendo ideales tontos e incongruentes, puesto que la sangre, independientemente de si es de un sangre pura o de un hijo de muggle, es roja. Pensó en las palabras que le dijera Narcissa el día que Sirius huyo de casa

 _«¿Sabes Regulus?, en un futuro envidiarás a Sirius por lo que hizo. Cuando alguien más tome decisiones por ti y tú no te atrevas a desobedecerlas, envidiarás a Sirius, por la valentía que tuvo para luchar por lo que quería, sin importarle lo que pensasen los demás. Y, quizá, durante un minuto, desearás haber sido como él, que no permitió que nadie manipulase su vida.»_

Y, ese día decidió hacer lo correcto por primera vez, tomar sus propias decisiones sin importarle lo que los demás dijeran. Tomo su decisión, pensando en Sirius, y deseando que esto sirviese para ayudarlo.

Fue por ello, que decidió luchar contra lo que un día defendió; y, el primer paso para ello, fue sacar el guardapelo que, sabía ocultaba un oscuro secreto sobre el que algún día fue su señor.

Antes de morir, su último pensamiento fue para Sirius, para pedirle perdón por darle la espalda todos esos años; esperando, que en un futuro, lejos de la tierra, ambos pudiesen volver a ser hermanos. Y para felicitarlo por tomar la decisión correcta a tiempo y no dejarse arrastrar por lo que ser un Black significaba.

 _Hola, espero que te haya gustado. La verdad es que jamás pensé en los sentimientos de la familia Black cuando este huyó de casa. El fic tendrá entr capítulos, depende del tiempo._

 _Saludos._


	2. II Walburga Black

**CAPÍTULO II: Walburga Black**

 **Disclaimer:** Este fic participa en el _"Amigo Navideño 2018 – 2019"_ del foro _"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._ Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

 _ **Radenzaprior,**_ _espero que te guste tu regalo. Este capítulo me costó un poco más de trabajo puesto que no sabía bien como escribirlo; ojalá y el resultado cumpla con tus expectativas._

 _ **Petición escogida:**_ _Media. Un fic acerca de cómo se sintió la familia Black después de que Sirius huyó de casa_

Hacia dos semanas que Sirius había huido de casa, que ella había tenido que renegar de su primogénito; todo por su rebeldía.

Desde niño había sido así, siempre haciendo lo contrario a lo que se le pedía; hablando demás en las reuniones de sociedad y avergonzándola frente a sus "amigas" con sus travesuras. Por su culpa, la señora Carrow había dejado de hablarle; fue el día que permitió que Sirius invitara a comer a su amigo James Potter; después de todo, los Potter eran también sangre pura, y ella no veía nada malo en que ambos se llevasen bien. A pesar de haber quedado en Gryffindor, Walburga había decidido darle otra oportunidad a su hijo; en un intento de disciplinarlo, había organizado una fiesta del té con otras mujeres sangre pura, y Sirius había invitado a James. Durante la fiesta todo iba bien, hasta que, a la hora de los pastelillos de crema; a Sirius le había parecido divertido poner garras de dragón en el pastelillo de la señora Carrow, sabiendo que ella era alérgica a estas; había terminado con la cara inflamada, y se había marchado de ahí totalmente indignada sin importarle las disculpas que Walburga le ofrecía, y había roto todo trato con ella.

Walburga ya no soportaba a Sirius. Estaba cansada de las múltiples quejas que recibía de Hogwarts por las travesuras que realizaba su hijo con "aquellos chiquillos endemoniados".

¿Por qué Sirius no podía ser como Regulus? Regulus era educado, era todo lo que se esperaba de un Black. Purista, altivo, orgulloso de su apellido y, lo más importante de todo, era Slytherin hasta la médula. Sirius, convivía con chicos sangre sucia; era más bien cínico y burlón, hacía hasta lo imposible por manchar su apellido, se burlaba de ser un Black; y, para colmo, era Gryffindor. En definitiva, era todo lo contrario a un Black.

El día de huyo de casa, Walburga lo lamentó mucho; a final de cuentas, Sirius no solo era su hijo, era su primogénito, aquel de debía de heredar la casa y la fortuna de los Black.

Si no hubiera sido una dama de sociedad (y principalmente una Black), se hubiese permitido llorar por la huida de su hijo, y se hubiera cuestionado qué fue lo que hizo mal con Sirius como para que esto pasara. Pero Walburga era una dama de sociedad, perteneciente a una de las familias más puras e importante de la sociedad mágica, por lo cual, dejo a un lado sus sentimientos de madre, desechó el cariño que le tenía a Sirius y lo borró de tapiz familiar. Sirius ya no era digno de ser un Black, ya no pertenecía a esa familia.

Regulus no salió de su habitación en todo el día. Solamente permitió la entrada a Narcissa cuando Druella y ella habían ido a visitarlos

—Te entiendo Walburga— dijo Druella después de escuchar sus penas— yo también me sentí así cuando Andrómeda huyo de casa

—No te preocupes Druella, a partir de ahora yo solo tengo un hijo; Sirius ha traicionado todo lo que era importante para mí, y eso impide que yo lo pueda aceptar.

Sabía que estaba mintiendo, Sirius, a pesar de su rebeldía siempre fue muy especial para ella. Era su primogénito, no solo en el sentido de la herencia y la preservación, fue el primer niño que cargó en su vientre, el niño con el que se recibió como madre.

Después de que se fueron Druella y Narcissa, Walburga llamó a todos al salón para que vieran como Sirius era borrado del tapiz familiar. Jamás lo aceptaría, pero el renegar de su propio hijo le dolió mucho, aunque se empeñase en demostrar lo contrario.

Fue doloroso ver como el nombre de Sirius era consumido por el fuego en el tapiz, después de cargarlo durante nueve meses en su vientre, de verlo dar sus primeros pasos y decir sus primeras palabras.

Durante una semana se permitió llorar por la noche pensando en él; una vez que pasó el duelo, un sentimiento de odio hacia Sirius comenzó a surgir en su interior; no por haber deshonrado el apellido de la familia, sino por cambiar su familia por alguien más. El odio dio paso al remordimiento, e igual que Regulus, se dedicó a pensar en todas las veces que, como madre le había fallado a su hijo. Fue por ello que, al morir, dejó toda la fortuna de los Black a Sirius, tal y como había sido planeado cuando nació, Sirius fue el heredero de los Black.


	3. III Orion Black

**CAPÍTULO III: ORION BLACK**

 **Disclaimer:** Este fic participa en el _"Amigo Navideño 2018 – 2019"_ del foro _"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._ Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

 _ **Radenzaprior,**_ _espero que te guste tu regalo. Este capítulo me costó un poco más de trabajo puesto que no sabía bien como escribirlo; ojalá y el resultado cumpla con tus expectativas._

 _ **Petición escogida:**_ _Media. Un fic acerca de cómo se sintió la familia Black después de que Sirius huyó de casa_

Llegó a casa cansado después de un día de arduo trabajo en el Ministerio. Antes de entrar a casa, se preparó para soportar los reclamos que Walburga tendría de Sirius.

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar la casa tranquila, y a su mujer sentada en un sillón mirando el fuego de la chimenea.

-Sirius ha huido

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sirius huyó de casa

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- Ayer por la noche. Me di cuenta hoy por la mañana; no sé a dónde pudo haber ido

En ese momento, Walburga se derrumbó y echó a llorar. Orión estaba impactado, tanto por la noticia, como por ver a su esposa llorar; Walburga nunca lloraba, siempre había sido una mujer fuerte. Era una dama de sociedad, y por ello nunca expresaba sus emociones ante nadie, ni siquiera ante él.

Entonces, comprendió la gravedad del asunto. Su primogénito había huido de casa; eso representaba una deshonra en su apellido, una mancha en su linaje. Y eso, era algo que Orión no podía permitir; la familia Black era una de las más puras y poderosas de la sociedad mágica. El hecho de que Sirius hubiese huido de casa, quitaba el prestigio que su familia poseía ante la sociedad. Ahora, cuando las personas hablasen de la familia Black, no mencionarían la pureza de su linaje, sino la huida de Sirius.

Walburga se había recuperado de su ataque emocional, y había empezado a caminar por el salón diciendo quien sabe qué cosa.

-… ¿Qué haremos ahora?, hemos perdido el respeto de la sociedad con este acontecimiento

Orión la dejó monologar un rato más antes de interrumpirla

\- Walburga, tenemos que hacer algo. Hay que encontrarlo, busquémoslo y traigámoslo a casa. Tenemos que recuperar nuestro prestigio ante la sociedad. Los demás aún no saben que Sirius huyó de casa; podemos lograr que nunca se enteren- Si bien lo que Orión decía sobre traer a Sirius de vuelta a casa era verdad, no era solo por esa razones por lo que lo decía; Orión le tenía cariño a Sirius, era su primogénito; y, además de todo, Sirius le había recordado lo que era ser verdaderamente un Black.

Anteriormente, los Black habían logrado lo que querían haciendo lo que creían correcto, no lo que se esperaba de ellos. Con el tiempo, la esencia de ser un Black se había ido perdiendo, al haber obtenido un lugar en la cima de la sociedad mágica, habían hecho solamente lo que se esperaba de ellos. Habían perdido su lo que los había caracterizado por siglos.

Sirius, le había devuelto esa característica a la familia; había hecho lo que creía necesario para lograr lo que quería…

 _(Flash – back)_

 _Walburga había salido de compras acompañada de Druella; y él se había quedado a cargo de los niños. Confiaba en que no lo molestaran dado que los estarían cuidando los elfos domésticos, por lo cual se dispuso a leer el profeta de esa mañana._

 _Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio al pequeño Sirius correr hacia él_

 _\- Padre._

 _\- Dime Sirius._

 _\- ¿Qué es lo que caracteriza a los Black?_

 _\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?_

 _\- Porque el otro día, estaba leyendo un libro sobre los sagrados veintiocho; y madre me dijo que cada familia tenía una característica especial; los Carrow son despiadados con los impuros, los Malfoy son ambiciosos, y los Greengrass son muy buenos negociando. Pero antes de que pudiera decirme la característica de los Black, llegó la tía Druella y me corrieron de la biblioteca para poder platicar._

 _\- Y por eso quieres saber la característica de los Black ¿no?_

 _\- Sí._

 _\- Bueno Sirius, nuestra familia se caracterizó por siempre hacer lo que creían necesario para lograr lo que querían- Sirius se quedó pensativo meditando la respuesta de su padre_

 _\- Y tú, ¿qué es lo que querías lograr padre?_

 _\- Tener un cargo importante en el Ministerio_

 _\- ¿Y lo lograste?_

 _-Claro Sirius, es el cargo que tengo ahora_

 _-Y, ¿qué hiciste para lograrlo?_

 _-Lo que creí necesario Sirius_

 _Orión sabía que le estaba mintiendo a Sirius; su sueño siempre había sido ser un auror; sus padres no se lo permitieron, puesto que esa profesión no era apropiada para un Black. En ese momento, por primera vez, se sintió arrepentido de las decisiones que había tomado. Un Black de verdad, hubiera luchado por lo que quería, no por lo que se esperaba de él._

 _Si él fuera un Black de verdad, hubiera luchado por ser auror, costase lo que costase. La presencia de un niño de ojos grises frente a él, lo sacó de sus cavilaciones._

 _-Y tú Sirius, ¿qué quieres lograr?- El niño meditó unos segundos su repuesta antes de esbozar una sonrisa al más puro estilo Black y responder seguro de lo que decía_

 _-Quiero hacer algo grande; tan grande, que cuando se mencione a los Black, inmediatamente piensen en Sirius Black. Quiero pasar a la historia como el Black más famoso de todo nuestro linaje. Y quiero ser muy feliz. Seré el hombre más feliz del planeta_

 _Orión se quedó asombrado por la respuesta de su hijo mayor. Definitivamente Sirius sería un gran Black._

 _Antes de que pudiese responder algo, Sirius salió corriendo para seguir jugando con Regulus, dejando a Orión muy orgulloso de él._

 _(Fin del Flash – back)_

-…Ahora cuando se hable de los Black, la gente pensará en Sirius. ¿Acaso no pensó en eso cuando decidió huir? Ha dejado manchado nuestro linaje, nos ha deshonrado.

El monologo de Walburga lo devolvió a la realidad. En ese momento, debió de haber sentido ira y decepción de su hijo por haber huido de la casa, por haber manchado su apellido. Pero, contrario a eso, Orión se sentía orgulloso de Sirius. Había demostrado que era un verdadero Black. Había hecho lo que creyó necesario para que, cuando se mencionase a los Black, inmediatamente pensaran en Sirius Black; y, aunque Orión sospechaba que no había huido por eso, sabía que serviría para cumplir su otro propósito: Ser feliz.

Sintió que traicionaba a Sirius cuando vio a Walburga borrarlo del tapiz familiar; quiso explicar que Sirius era más Black que cualquiera de ellos, porque había regresado la característica de los Black a la familia. Pero no pudo, sabía que su mujer no lo vería así, porque ella no conocía ese secreto de Sirius, ni ese ni varios más.

Cuando Regulus volvió a Hogwarts, añoró recibir la carta semanal en la que se reportaba el mal comportamiento de Sirius, las travesuras que hacía en compañía de James Potter, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettegrew; añoró la carta de Sirius en la que negaba lo que decía la carta de la profesora McGonagall. Y, ahora más que nunca, añoró el enviar dinero para reparar los daños que ocasionaban las travesuras de su hijo. Porque ese dinero, era lo que él llamaba "una buena inversión", la inversión que hacía para solventar la felicidad de Sirius.

Él mejor que nadie, sabía que Sirius era feliz haciendo travesuras con ese grupo de amigos suyos a los que llamaba "Merodeadores"; y, si no luchó por lograr lo que quería, iba a ayudar a Sirius a lograr su propósito. Aún si eso representaba una baja en el dinero de su bóveda en Gringotts.

 _Espero que te haya gustado, la verdad no sabía mucho sobre Orión Black; pero hice lo mejor que pude_


	4. IV Las hermanas Black

**CAPÍTULO IV: Las hermanas Black**

 **Disclaimer:** Este fic participa en el _"Amigo Navideño 2018 – 2019"_ del foro _"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._ Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

 _ **Petición escogida:**_ _Media. Un fic acerca de cómo se sintió la familia Black después de que Sirius huyó de casa_

 _ **Bellatrix**_

Rodolphus estaba en la biblioteca del piso superior cuando escuchó el grito de rabia de su mujer en el salón de té seguido del sonido de un jarrón al estrellarse contra la pared; respiró profundamente antes de bajar a ver que le ocurría a Bellatrix.

Cuando abrió la puerta del salón encontró a la bruja lanzando hechizos contra todo lo que pudiera dañarse

-¿Qué ocurre Bella?- la bruja se volteó a verlo con los ojos reflejando un odio tan fuerte que lo hizo retroceder

-Sirius, eso es lo que pasó

-¿Tu primo el que quedó en Gryffindor?, ¿ahora qué hizo?

-¡Huyo de casa!- la respuesta dejó a Rodolphus más que sorprendido

-Pero…

-¡Ha renegado de nuestra familia, ha manchado el linaje de los Black!...

Rodolphus miró un poco más calmado el arranque de furia de su mujer mientras ella continuaba monologando

-Esto es algo imperdonable. ¡Merece la muerte!- gritó finalmente

Su esposo no pudo evitar estremecerse por el tono tan amenazante con el que había pronunciado

-Sí, eso es. Merece la muerte por su traición. Y seré yo quien limpie el nombre de mi familia matándolo.

Años más tarde Rodolphus habría de reconocer que su mujer tenía una buena memoria y una gran paciencia para cumplir lo que se proponía. Después de matar a Sirius, Bella sintió algo que hace mucho tiempo no sentía: La satisfacción de cumplir una promesa…

 _ **Andrómeda**_

Se enteró de la huida de Sirius gracias a Dumbledore, la única persona del mundo mágico con la que seguía teniendo contacto y que le informaba en sus cartas lo que ocurría en el mundo que ella había dejado atrás.

Se sintió feliz y preocupada a la vez por Sirius; feliz porque al parecer Sirius había comprendido lo mismo que ella: que un apellido no da la felicidad. Y sin embargo se sintió triste por él porque sabía que, tal y como le había ocurrido a ella su familia le daría la espalda de ahora en adelante.

No es que se hubiera llevado precisamente bien con Sirius en el pasado, era seis años mayor que él y eso no facilitó mucho la convivencia, pero ahora que ambos estaban en una situación similar consideró el ofrecerle apoyo moral y una casa donde refugiarse de su familia. Pero primero debía de hablarlo con Ted…

-Ted

-¿Sí?

-Mi primo Sirius huyó de casa, me lo acaba de informar Dumbledore

-¿Sirius?, ¿el Gryffindor?

-Sí

-Me alegro por él, apuesto a que tuvo problemas desde que el Sombrero lo envió ahí

-Sí, así es. Estaba pensando… podríamos ofrecerle ayuda

-¿Ayuda?, ¿de qué tipo?

-Bueno, él es menor de edad, dudo que tenga algún lugar donde quedarse y apuesto a que en estos momentos es Dumbledore quién lo está refugiando en Hogwarts; y quizá podría vivir con nosotros

Ted lo meditó un minuto, la idea era descabellada, pero seguro que haría feliz a su esposa

-Me parece una gran idea querida, escríbele a Dumbledore planteándole tu idea, y ya que él nos lo autorice será bienvenido aquí

Andrómeda sonrió agradecida y se dispuso a escribir la carta. La respuesta llegó una semana después. Dumbledore agradecía su ofrecimiento, pero le informaba que Sirius ya estaba viviendo con los Potter.

Años más tarde, cuando Sirius fue encerrado en Azkaban ella fue la única que creyó en su inocencia. Después de que escapó, motivó a Nymphandora para que conviviera con él lo que ella no había podido.

Finalmente, cuando Sirius murió a manos de Bellatrix fue la única Black que lo lamentó. Después de todo, había perdido a la única persona de su familia que aún la reconocía.

 _ **Narcissa**_

Si hubiera sido la primera persona de la familia que escapaba Narcissa habría despotricado contra él todo lo que pensaba sobre la traición, pero ya había tenido bastante con la experiencia de su hermana Andrómeda y, en lugar de hablar mal de él decidió pensar en los motivos que lo habían hecho huir de su casa.

Quizá nunca lo entendería tan bien como a Andrómeda, pero al menos sabía que no podría juzgarlo, después de todo fue su decisión.

Nunca se había llevado precisamente bien con Sirius, ella convivía más con Regulus por eso accedió a ir con su madre para hablar con él, ella mejor que nadie entendía como se sentía su primo. Las palabras que le dijo a Regulus fueron las que ella deseo que le hubieran dicho en su momento.

El día de su boda a pesar de todo echó de menos a Sirius; no por la convivencia que habrían podido tener, sino porque a final de cuentas él también era un Black, y en ese momento ella necesitaba su presencia para estar reconciliada con su pasado; y Sirius formaba parte de él.

El día que Bella llegó vanagloriándose de haber matado a Sirius Black, ella no sintió tristeza, sino temor. En un futuro quizá Bella podría llegar vanagloriándose de haber matado a Drómeda y, eso sí le dolería. Porque Sirius, era muy similar a Andrómeda, demasiado similar.

 _Bueno, este es el último capítulo de la historia. Espero que te haya gustado y que haya cumplido con tus expectativas._


End file.
